The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Turbochargers are used for many applications. A turbocharger includes a pump portion and a turbine portion. Turbochargers are used for recovering energy from a pressurized stream of fluid. Excessive pressure in the turbine portion is used to drive the pump portion. One use for a turbocharger is recovering energy from a brine outlet of a reverse osmosis membrane assembly.
Reverse osmosis systems operate in a wide range of operating conditions for any given flow while seeking to maintain a high level of performance. Various turbine configurations are known for improving levels of performance for the turbine.
In addition to reverse osmosis systems turbines may be used in many applications. Different applications require different operating characteristics. Conventional turbines typically have a nozzle and an impeller that have a fixed relationship thereto.